Love Delta
by meditative-murder
Summary: A story of a classic love triangle... with an epic twist. Will it be Snape? Or Ginny? Only Draco can decide...
1. Incandescent Penis

**Love Delta. ****♥**

[A/N: We do not own any of the HP characters and we have changed it up a little. This story contains sex of all kinds, and if you feel uncomfortable reading any of this, why would you be searching it? All comments are welcome, no flames, preferably. Please Read and Reply. Tell us what you think. Give us your stories and we'll do the same. Love Jamlesia.

On a dark and stormy night, there was a loud crash of thunder. Draco woke with a start. We decided that he was hungry, so he was going to sneak down to the dining room and steal food. As he was walking, he thought of all the girls that he liked. They all hated him. He didn't mind though, because that is part of what turned him on. While lost in thought, Draco didn't notice when he arrived at the doors of the dining hall. Dumbledore was sneaking out, with a purple lamp, a stuffed giraffe, and a cardboard box full of black hair straighteners. Draco looked up in fright of being caught.

"why hello there, shouldn't you be in bed?" Dumbledore asked with a wide toothy grin.

"uhh.." was Draco's brilliant reply.

"well," Dumbledore said, "Snape is on Duty tonight, and if you don't want to get…" He leaned towards Draco, "Caught… then you better hurry, or watch where your going."

Draco paled, and ran away as fast as he could. He could have kept his cool, but the problem wasn't getting caught, the problem was that being caught by Snape, at night had just gotten him hard.

Astonishingly, Draco made it to the dining room without getting caught. He had run into a few of his friends, enemies, and even past lovers. It seems our blond haired beautiful boy of evil, was off scot-free. "Man, I wish I could find me some sushi. I'm starved. Afternoon sex really gets your appetite going." He thought aloud. "Perhaps a little midnight sex will keep you satisfied then, Mr. Malfoy?" said the incredibly sexy older man. His visage was illuminated by the candlestick which he was holding, creating a deep contrast within his skin. Each of his furrowed wrinkles set deeply within his forehead. Draco loved this. Age and wisdom always identified a better lover. Draco learned this lesson from his father at a young age. "Hold still boy," Snape said quietly into his ear as he readjusted himself and began to position himself at Draco's lovely "entrance".

Everything just went too fast for Draco. Once Snape entered, Draco screams of first time pain, turned to wails for more. It was the best sex he ever had, even if he had never had sex with a man. And what a man Snape was. He filled Draco from the Nave to the Chaps. It was wonderful. It ended so quickly, and Snape disappeared into the shadows. Draco was breathless on the stone floor, not hungry for anything but Snape's loving. Draco searched and searched for him, but it seemed that the castle had swallowed him. He managed to run into Dumbledore a few times. First he was hiding behind a statue, then Draco saw him lurking by Moaning Myrtles bathroom, and again outside of Professor McGonagall's room. Only outside McGonagall's room, did he not have the three items with him. In fact, he was completely naked, with nothing but a look of lust. Draco was surprised he didn't burn a hole through the door with his stare. Either way, he didn't see Draco, so Draco left without bothering him.

"oh well.." Draco, finally gave up, "I will see him tomorrow in double potions."

And with that he reluctantly returned to the dungeons and went to bed.

_"Draco, Draco can you hear me, babe?" a soft sweet voice called out to him. His head was throbbing with misinformation and of all the past events. He looked up to see the older man by his bedside; his crooked grin seemed to fill Draco's heart with happiness. He was in love. Severus held Draco tightly in his arms, __warming up his frail body. This was everything he'd ever dreamed of. No one could take any of this away from him, not anything he was feeling could be described. __"Severus… I love you" he coughed weakly. The older man just smiled. He lifted up a silver platter upon which he picked up a small and red strawberry placing it gently into Draco's mouth. "Mmm", he said. __Severus took another fruit, this time putting it into his mouth, and then passionately kissing Draco.__ Lust and strawberries were all that were tasted. Never a moment so good could be erased from his memory. Draco removed strawberry from the plate and was about to eat it, though it began melting; it gave the appearance and smell of blood. Its tart scent of rust and salt radiated through Draco's nostrils. He looked down at the blood betwixt his fingertips something was peculiar. The room turned black.__Severus was no longer holding him. He felt alone. Empty. __"Draco you bastard!__ What do you think you're doing!?" The voice sounded all too familiar__"Come on Ginny, we don't associate with DEATH EATERS." Harry said smugly, pulling her arm. Ginny glared at him. There was more though, something behind her eyes that made Draco realize, he felt love, in a different manner. Of course he loved Snape. Something inside him called out for Ginny Weasley as well…_

"Incandescent Penis!"

Draco was startled by Dumbledore. He had been daydreaming in the hallway after his potions class again. He had been thinking of Ginny, and his strange new obsession, and then about Snape, and his other obsession, though with Snape it was more physical. Draco had not even gotten a glance from Snape since that day. It confused him.

"W-what?" Draco sputtered.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" with that Dumbledore walked slowly down the hallway, only to stop at the suit of armor at the end. Draco stood there starting to get lost in thought again, when Dumbledore took out his wand, and cast a spell onto the armor. The armor then started to dance and Irish jig, while reciting the famous lines from Macbeth. Dumbledore gave a satisfied sigh, and with a wide smile to Draco, turned around the corner and disappeared. The armor continued with its monologues and its squeaky dance.

"UGH!" Draco screamed in annoyance. He turned and ran down the hall in the opposite direction. He shut his eyes, and clamped his hands over his ears. He needed to think. To think about Snape, and Ginny….

CRASH!!!

Draco hit something hard, and both him, and the object went flying.

"Oww…" the object cried.

Draco sat up in fear. It was Ginny. He plastered the practiced bad-ass smirk on his face.

"whatcha doing here?" He asked her, rubbing his head in pain.

"Apparently running into you…" She replied scowling.

_Shit, _Draco thought to himself, I_ was the one that caused that._ He could still faintly hear the armor in the background. Draco then made the mistake of looking into Ginny's eyes. He got lost in their beauty, and forgot about all snide comments he was about to make. He stood, and helped Ginny to her feet. When they were both standing, Draco didn't let go of Ginny's hand. He pulled her close, and lowered his lips to hers….

"AHHHHHH!!!" Ron, Hermione and Harry came running around the corner.

"EVERYTHING MUST DIE!" Harry shouted.

"AHH!!" Ron and Hermione replied. With that the three of them disappeared down the hallway.

"uhh…" Draco stared in shock.

"Umm…Yeah, they kinda went insane after last year. I can understand the need to dye your hair pierce your body, and wear outrageous make up, and be all dark, but THEM?" Ginny pointed where her brother and friends had just disappeared, "I just don't get it."

Draco looked at her and smiled. Her hand was still in his.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco asked her. This feeling in his heart was different, but a good different.

"Sure." Ginny smiled up at him, a little intimidated by the offer. Her Gryffindor pride was strong.

They walked towards the end of the hall.

"Uhh, we should go the other way…" Draco said remembering the suit of armor, and still a little weirded out.

"Sure, why not." Ginny replied. They turned and walked off hand in hand.

_"So that's what's happening", _whispered the statue.Meanwhile, outside the castle doors sat Ron, Harry and Hermione, they were playing a fascinating game of magical piercings!

"Oww Ronald, Don't pierce that! That hurt!" screamed Hermione as she removed the 14 gauge surface bar from her hip."Wimp" muttered Harry."Emo." Retorted Hermione."As are you" Harry said"We all are! Gosh!" Ron stated. He moved the black crop of hair from over his eye so that he could reapply his eyeliner. He also readjusted his septum tusk, noticing a pungent smell emanating from his fistula. He cringed. Ron looked over at Hermione who was in fact staring at Harry, who in turn was checking out Ronald. Too bad none of the 3 looked around to see who was staring at them. Perhaps a little love triangle would give some extra added angst into their already emotional lives. "Nice MagicPod Potter. Got enough Emo music on it, Faggot?" said Draco, dryly."Suck my cock" Replied Harry. Hermione whispered under her breath _If__ you don't, I will._ Ron saw her mouth move, but couldn't make out what she had said."You'd like that wouldn't you?" he said as he walked off to go find Severus.Ginny ran up to them after Draco's departure with an ecstatic smile on her face and a look of lust in her young eyes. "Guess what!?!" she screeched. They stared blankly at this overly happy sight. "You finally turned emo? Where's your razorblade?" asked Hermione. Ginny glared at her icily. "Go die.""Gladly," Hermione snapped. Ginny couldn't help but stare at Hermione's beautiful face her eyes trailed downward following her lovely cleavage. Hermione smiled. Ginny blushed and walked away.The 3 sat confused and then Harry asked, "Did she even tell us her exciting news?" They all sat thinking about this.

….

"Children. Settle yourselves. There will be no sexual activity of any kind within this dungeon. (_Unless it's with me._) "Professor Snape announced, while staring down at one, Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy blushed profusely and lowered his head into his textbook. "Open your books to page three-hundred and sixty-nine. We will be discussing the topics of Sexual Potions, regardless of my earlier no-sex-statement. Now, Hermione, please read to us the first paragraph""Teh Magical Sex Potionzorz be creatin' all da bbs for the breeders from derr pps. N j00 gotsta take all the Oysters and eat'em all. Be all like "Mmm bb. Good oysters, yo." She paused looking down at Harry's crotch. Her magical oyster potion had worked. Though Harry's thoughts were on a different subject, Ronald Weasley. " Then you gotta take out chur pp and SEXem up! Lotsa sex. All night long. Don't stop bb. Ohh . ohhhh yeahh.. I like it when you do that. Repeat if necessary." She looked up, smiling. Snape had turned a bright shade of pink, while the rest of the class stared at her in utter confusion. Too bad no one else could understand SCENEspeak. "Thank you Hermione. That was loverly." He glared at her. "Next we shall discuss the properties involved in proper anal penetration." He said again, turning his attention to Mr. Malfoy, who has yet to arise from the depths of his textbook. Snape read through the pages aloud and watched as all of the boys got a little 'uncomfortable' in their seats. He liked this. Hermione's large smile suggested more than it should have. Her hands were not seen on the desk, nor were they holding up a book. Severus didn't like the thought of this. He asked her to get Professor McGonagall's opinion on a ORAL examination for the current topic. Hermione now flustered, had to recuperate herself in order to stand and walk without spontaneous orgasm occurring. Draco sat there silently staring into his textbook that had been bewitched so that he can watch Severus at the front of the class without him worrying of being caught. Left alone in his thoughts his mind began to drift of their late-night encounter from before. Snape was such a cruel lover. He was everything he wished for. Draco's sudden lack of comfort began stirring within his loins. It was even worse that his bewitching spell began having adverse affects. Snape noticed no textbook that Draco was holding, and Draco could no longer see the Professor. Feeling a little safer and less creepy though still aroused, Draco shoved his hand into his left pocket. Snape watched observantly, walking behind his desk so as to hide his own titillation. Hermione returned, followed by a striking suit of armor which entered the classroom unnoticeably except for Draco who glanced in horror. He did a double-take. "Professor McGonagall approves your testing for this topic" Hermione said. Snape just grimaced at her in acknowledgment. "Students. There will be an examination the following class on our new topic. Those who fail will be punished unless I feel you can receive a better grade" Draco was uneasy about this. He had not been paying attention during class time at all.

Nevertheless he and Ginny were constantly snogging every chance they were alone together. His affection for her had been growing as like his raging hard-on for Snape. Increasingly.

Is Draco going to fail the test? Will he an Ginny ever have sex? Why are the 3 so emo? Where has Dumbledore run off to, and why is the statue following Draco?

READ ON BITCHES. REPLY TOO. ALL FLAMES WILL BE PUT OUT. LOL. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME.♥


	2. Hairy Owls

[Thank you to all who replied so far cough "TEENY" cough Please R&R to this fic. All input is helpfulJust remember, we do not own any of the HP characters, as fun as that would be : Ginny walked into him with a stern look on her face. She pointed her finger at him. He could tell he was in for trouble, he just couldn't remember what it was he did wrong. As it seems in this short week Draco managed to screw it up already, and boy did she look angry. "You FUCKING douche!" she screamed at him. Her eyes filled with fire and malice she was like the New Lady Macbeth, "Enter the Dragon" may accurately describe the sentence here. "Wanna have sex?" he asked as though he were a stray puppy looking for a home."Sex? SEX! SEX?!?!? Draco you idiot! I'm not having sex with you!" Ginny replied viciously. Draco thought to himself _"Something must definitely be wrong..."_ He looked down at her in horror and tried to soften up her face with a soft kiss upon her ivory cheek. SMACK! Everything did NOT go according to plan.Neville walked up to the scene, feeling a little buff and just a little high on his own happiness. He walked up behind Draco and pushed him. Without seeing Ginny there, Neville had also caused Draco to _hit_ Ginny. She exploded at Neville, taking his foot in her hand, and twisting. She took out her wand, uttering a spell, and severed his foot from his leg. The now open appendage flooded with an almost-bloody substance (remember, this is a magical spell). Neville's flood of purple "blood" was pooling upon the castle floor. Draco looked again at Ginny, smiling sweetly, asking once more, "Would you like to have sex?" Her expression of anger and the fact that Draco thought she was about to rip off his face was clearly disregarded when she answered "Okay!" Her brightened smile took Draco by surprise as did her hand taking his, and the 2 skipped off to the Owlery to do this dirty deed. ... ... ... ...

_Not today, any day but today. I'm not ready for the Potions examination, _Harry thought to himself. He swung his fist angrily at his bunk almost breaking his cheap bed-frame. He opened the text and began studying frivolously as though he had all the time in the world to learn the lesson. Just then he remembered Prof. Snape saying "those who fail will be punished unless I feel you can receive a better grade". Harry _knew_ he could get a better grade, so if he failed the test somewhat, then he could always re-do it tomorrow. He smiled at the thought of this; he slammed his book shut and headed off to the Potions dungeon.

Upon entrance to this dark and dusty tomb, he was greeted by the Professor in a rather sarcastic manner. "So, Mr. Potter, you are one of the few in my class doing _exceptionally _well." Severus looked down at the boy wonder, and raised his eyebrow. Clearly he hadn't studied, and it was obvious the boy felt that with his confidence he would be able to re-take the test. Severus wasn't sure what to do; Harry, with his dark eye-makeup, pale face, and multiple facial piercings looked up at him so innocently. Snape has always had a thing for emo boys. It reminded him of his days at Hogwarts as a student. "Thank-you, sir", Harry said quietly while playing with his snakebites through his mouth. "Let us begin," Snape started, "Question 1: What is the proper spell for adequate lubrication for anal penetration?" he paused, looking at Harry, who was racking his brain, and had a small look of horror placed upon his face; he recalled the spell he used with Draco last year.

[A/N: refer to my other story, "The Gathering Darkness" for details.

Harry piped up instantly and yelled, "LUBRICUS!!" with a very ecstatic expression on his feathers. Severus glared at the androgynous boy and remembered listening to Draco's sexcapades with Harry early, last summer. Snape scribbled down something on Harry's test papers, which is assumable as his answer. "Question 2: 'Delecto' means what?" Harry stuttered on this, and tried to make sense of the word. "_Delect – De- elect? To make fail? What?" _ Harry thought to himself. He sat up in his chair, and with a courageous amount of confidence, he answered "Delecto – to make fail." Snape glared at him, _have I not taught this child, ANYTHING!? What a tart!_ Again Snape was scribbling down the answers in the book and started again "Question 3: In the movie, Across the Universe, what song was sang by the character, Prudence?" Harry looked at him very confused. "I'm sorry, what?" Harry's lunchtime soda had begun bubbling up from his stomach, the carbonic acid turning into a gas, slowly escaped from his mouth. "BURRRP" Snape was very disturbed and said "Don't burp. It's unattractive (unless you're Draco)"

"Ginny, take off my trousers, quickly." Draco began panting as he slowly caressed her thighs. "Oooh Draco. Your hands are so... big." She unbuttoned the top of his trousers, and lowered the fly along with the rest of them. She noticed a slight bulge in underclothes. He continued his manual attack on her inner thighs while shoving his tongue into her throat. She began to choke. Draco's long tongue snaking down her throat; literally was causing young, slutty, virgin Ginny to lose her breath. She started to hack up her lungs, while Draco did not cease his violent kisses, which looked more like a sloppy tongue stabbing, than a kiss. "PENETRATE ME!" Ginny screamed, grabbing a fistful of feathers and owl pellets while searching for a wall to hold on to. The white-covered walls held no solace for Ginny as she collapsed, and Draco thrust VICIOUSLY into her vaginal cavity. She moaned in pain and pleasure, Draco's member throbbed within her walls. "Draco. It hurts! I'm still a virgin!" He looked at her discomfort, and said coldly, "Not anymore". Minutes later, their sweaty bodies would remind anyone else who entered the Owlery as though they were chickens, covered in feathers, the young lovers moan. Draco's thrusting increased in pace, while Ginny's pleasure had overtaken her body completely. She was in absolute lust. "Ginny. I'm going to cum!" Draco screamed. "Ohh Draco! Uhh!!! Oh oh oh baby!" she yelled.

Coming to an end, Draco's final thrust powerfully inside her, he screamed her name in orgasm. Ginny screamed too... "HAAAARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Burnt Ankles

[okay, so I fail at brackets. Love me? Anyways to our faithful readers thanks for keepin' up. ;D

"Gotta build it fast, gotta build it fast!" Dumbledore screamed throughout the hall, his voice echoing off the walls. His hands furiously digging through the piles of junk hidden within the Hogwarts castle. "Gotta build it fast!"

Ron was thinking to himself "I need some new fishnet stockings." He smiled gleefully, this was his guilty pleasure. Ron was startled by the sudden bag of cat food thrown past his head. "I MUST FINISH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dumbledore screamed as Ronald looked up in terror. "What are you doing?" He questioned the headmaster. "BACK OFF! YOU MUSN'T SEE!!!!!! IT'S MINE! ALL OF MINE!" He looked down at the boy sheepishly, hiding yet another straightener in his robe, "Well maybe not all of it. Go away! I'm busy!" Out of the corner of his eye he notices a plethora of miscellaneous women's items, seeing a pair of fishnets, "Professor...? Could I have those?" He asked pointing at the sexy lingerie (once owned by Professor McGonagall).

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?! Those belong to Professor McGonagall! Well, if you'll go away, I guess you can" he blushed, revealing his secret fascination for his colleague. Ronald looked at him queerly, grabbed the stockings and ran from the room, _What__ a crackpot! _ He thought to himself. "Ahh, now that that's off of my hairy chest I can finally finish my masterpiece, my shrine will be completed soon." Dumbledore spoke to himself. The statue ran by. Dumbledore began to laugh manically, _as did the statue._

"ASIUDAKSJHDALSJKHDAKLJSHDKLAJSHDL!" thunder crashed outside the Great Hall sky windows. Each pane was drenched in magical rainbow rain. The Owlery could be seen in a mist of feathers and rainbow dust emitting from the stairs which led up to the tower itself. Fast and furiously Draco pulled out, covering Ginny in feathers, and his lovely man-juice. "Where'd you throw my panties?""I threw them out the window, bitch, shut the fuck up." She glared at him, she's been silently singing the lyrics to "Fer Sure" during their love-making, and he made fun of her for it. She took his wand in her mouth; it was hardly magical, and definitely NOT made of wood. CHOMP. Draco screamed furiously, "Harry don't do that!" (Recalling his previous experiences from the summer before) Ginny glared at him, "I am NOT Harry." He laughed, "That's a lie" he joked stroking her thigh. [A/N :APPRECIATE MY PUN!!!!"Let's just go, it's getting early" Ginny was flustered, and covered in owl feathers. They ran hand in hand towards the castle and came across a lonely Dumbledore perched on a table in the Great Hall, with a mass of items. He managed to fashion the lamp into a figure of Professor McGonagall using the singes from the hair straighteners as her brown locks with wisps of gray hidden deeply. The plush giraffe belonged to her, it was her bedside stuffy. Draco and Ginny continued on their way silently, not to disturb the Headmaster from his possessed state of mind.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began. The older man positioned himself leaning over Harry's desk, their faces almost touching, "it seems that your test scores were..." he shuffled around his eyebrow raised and his mouth watering while he eyed down the boy-who-lived. "[A/N¿donde está mi lapiz? "Your test scores were insufficient, but I'm not going to punish you. I love you too much. JUST KIDDING. You will receive a failing grade and re-write the test at a later date." "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Harry cheered, "I mean...oh." "Don't use your parselmouth on me Potter" He shoved him out of the dungeon.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall Dumbledore was placing the finishing touches on his McGonagall bb Masterpiece. "Ikanavanananahova bb lulzorzmangorofz" the McGonagall-esque lamp sprang to life, it's arm-like hair straighteners quivered at it's sides. Draco was restless. He couldn't sleep due to his reoccuring nightmares. He needed to think. To think about his relationships with the inhabitants of the castle. After avoiding Pansy, and running from a confrontation with Hermione in a dark corner, he finally decided to escape to the Great Hall. As he arrived at the doors, he could hear strange noises comming from within. It didn't sound safe. Then he heard the voice of Dumbledore giggling, and then letting out a sneeze. Being now use to this behavior from his Headmaster, he took this as perfectly normal. Realizing that it was probably only Dumbledore being strange, Draco entered the Hall.

Upon entrance to the Hall, Malfoy could see the silhouette of the Headmaster illuminated by the candles overhead. Dumbledore was talking to himself, as it seemed, but then the McGonagall-esque shrine appeared to Draco's left. He looked at the incarnate inquisitively. Dumbledore was calling out to this figurine as though it were Professor McGonagall, chasing after it like a love-struck puppy. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

Dumbledore's eyes filled with a passion unseen ever before. The lights in the hall began to dim – whilst a whirlwind began to remove all of his clothing, his loins began to quiver with the fury of 1, 000 soldiers staring into the eyes of his love. Malfoy began running. He was frightened of the scene before him. Was this some crazy-magical séance that Dumbledore was using to arise his secret love for the Professor? He dashed about the tables, trying to hide from the flames bursting from the floor. The Headmaster called out an infuriating bellow, the statue ran at Draco with an immeasurable force, knocking him to the ground; though weightless, it was heavy. The armour clashing on top of his frail body started to make him sweat. The McGonagall-ectojism flailed its way over to Draco. Trying to be a nice, and helpful Professor, and bring Malfoy to his feet, the arm-like hair straighteners began clasping wildly at his feet, missing completely and grasping onto his unclothed ankles, Malfoy let out a high-pitched girlish squeal and stumbled his way out of the Great Hall with inflamed ankles and a yearning for some more of that Snape-Lovin'.


End file.
